I Know You
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Alex knows something is wrong with Maggie, but she can't quite figure out what it is. However, she is determined to figure it out and help her girlfriend feel better.


**This is just a cute, short little Sanvers one-shot. It was requested by someone a while ago, and I finally got around to writing it. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Maggie wasn't usually one to complain unless she was really in pain. She was raised to be tough and She had learned as a teenager, living with an aunt who didn't really want kids in the first place, that complaining was not helpful unless you seriously needed something. When she was hurt, she learned to just brush it under the rug until she couldn't anymore.

There was one time in high school that she fell really hard during track practice and landed weird on her arm. It wasn't until the next afternoon at practice that her coach noticed her arm was incredibly swollen, and Maggie wasn't moving it. She took her to the trainer who was alarmed at how bad the girl's arm looked. She took Maggie to the hospital, and it turned out she broke both bones in her arm so badly she needed surgery to straighten them. Maggie had never once complained about the pain in the 24 hours she walked around with this severe injury.

When she was in the police academy, she was constantly getting injured in small ways. She ended up with a pretty severe concussion during her time there and tried her best to hid it. However, the unfortunate side effect of vomiting that often accompanied concussions gave her away and landed her in the medical wing of the academy for several days.

Once she started dating Alex, she continued to try to hide any pain she was in. At first, Alex didn't catch on, but after Maggie broke her foot and tried to hide it, Alex started picking up on Maggie's cues that she was in pain. She noticed how her girlfriend's eyes would squint ever so slightly when she was in pain and how she would move minutely slower when something was off.

One morning, when the two of them woke up, Maggie was slower getting out of bed than normal. Alex of course noticed and made a mental note to keep an eye on her girlfriend that day. Maggie hadn't told her about anything unusual that happened the day before. As far as she knew, Maggie had spent the day pushing paperwork and catching up on cases.

There was always a chance that Maggie had fallen or something, but she hadn't seen any bruises during their amazing sex the night before, and Alex had been all over her body. Alex thought about what might have happened as she made breakfast for the two of them.

When Maggie came out of the bathroom, Alex watched her walk to the table carefully, scrutinizing her every move.

"Why are you staring at me?" Maggie asked grumpily.

"I can't stare at my beautiful girlfriend?" Alex asked, handing Maggie her cup of coffee.

"Not like you're trying to analyze me," Maggie said, taking a sip of her coffee, "It's weird."

"Sorry," Alex said, kissing Maggie on the cheek before she sat down with her girlfriend for breakfast.

They ate quietly, Alex offering Maggie a smile before she got up from the table and went to get ready. Maggie joined her a few minutes later, both of them finishing up their morning routines before kissing each other and heading to work.

Alex had a rather calm morning so she decided to bring Maggie lunch, both because she missed her girlfriend and she wanted to check on her. She found Maggie out of the office so she just left the food on Maggie's desk with a note.

Shockingly, both Alex and Maggie got home around 7 pm that night, early for both of them. Alex noticed Maggie was still not quite herself. They ordered dinner and cuddle up on the couch with burgers and beers.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex said as they put down their empty boxes.

"Sure…" Maggie said, shifting uncomfortably.

"What's hurting you?" Alex asked, looking Maggie right in the eyes.

"How do you know I'm hurting?" Maggie asked, not looking at Alex.

"Because I know you babe," Alex said, "I know what you look like when you're in pain. I want to help you. I'm practically a doctor. I'm good at helping people who are in pain. I can't stand seeing you in pain."

"I'm fine," Maggie said, putting one hand on her stomach, "It's nothing."

"You are in pain," Alex said, shaking her head, "I know it and you know it. Maybe there's something I can do if you just tell me what it is."

"I'm having cramps ok," Maggie said, not looking at Alex again, "It's just stupid period cramps. And I know yours are terrible and I have no reason to complain. And normally I don't get bad cramps, but for some reason, this month, my uterus has decided to kill me."

"It's cramps?" Alex asked, relief crossing her face, "Thank goodness. I was worried you had seriously injured yourself somehow. Cramps, though, that is something sucky that I know how to help you with."

"I'm fine," Maggie said, shaking her head, "I just need to take some Advil and go to sleep."

"That would probably work," Alex said, nodding, "But let me do a few other things. First, Advil. You stay here. I'll go grab some."

Alex got up, leaving Maggie alone on the couch.

A few minutes later, Alex came back with nothing in her hands, and her pajamas on. "Come here," Alex said, putting out a hand to Maggie. Maggie allowed Alex to help her off the couch, guiding her into the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Maggie's favorite candle was burning on her nightstand next to a bottle of Advil, Maggie's favorite pajamas were laid out on the bed, a heating pad on Maggie's side of the bed, and Alex's laptop had Grey's Anatomy pulled up on the screen.

"And while you change, I'm going to go make you a cup of my famous hot chocolate with the candy canes I hid in the back of the cabinet," Alex said, smiling at Maggie.

"You are the best," Maggie said, turning to kiss Alex, tears in her eyes.

"Go get changed," Alex said, leaving Maggie in the bedroom.

Alex made two cups of hot chocolate, adding Maggie's favorite candy cane into her cup. She then brought the cups back to the bedroom where Maggie was just coming out of the bathroom.

"That looks so good," Maggie said as Alex handed her the cup, "You are the best."

"Come here," Alex said as they climbed into bed.

Alex started their favorite TV show before pulling Maggie close, moving her hands under Maggie's shirt. She gently rubbed her girlfriend's slightly bloated belly.

"That feels so good," Maggie sighed as Alex slowly helped relieve the cramping that had been running through her belly all day, "Your hands are like magic."

"You've said that before," Alex whispered in Maggie's ear, kissing her gently.

"Shut up," Maggie groaned, "I feel too icky for that right now."

"I know," Alex said, laughing a little as she kept rubbing Maggie's belly, "I'm sorry. I won't tease you."

They just relaxed, Alex continuing to help Maggie feel better. Maggie started drifting off after about two episodes of Grey's.

"Let's go get ready for bed before you fall asleep on me," Alex said, nudging Maggie a little.

Maggie nodded, reaching out her hands to ask Alex for help up. Alex pulled Maggie up and they went into the bathroom, brushing their teeth and washing their faces before taking turns using the bathroom.

Once they were all ready, they both climbed into bed, Alex wrapping har arms around Maggie's belly again, gently massaging it to help keep the cramps at bay.

"I love you," Maggie said, leaning her head back a little to kiss her girlfriend, "Thanks for everything."

"I love you too," Alex said, kissing her back, "Thank you for letting me help you feel better."

Maggie nodded, falling asleep feeling more loved and comfortable than she had in a long time.

* * *

**There it was! I haven't quite decided what I am going to put out next because I have a few different things working right now. I put a poll on my page so you can vote if there's one you would like to hear first. As always, prompts, suggestions, or reviews always welcomed! **


End file.
